


The King's Harem

by Silent88



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Harem, Innocent love, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent88/pseuds/Silent88
Summary: Finitevus and Scourge blackmail Sonic and friends, turning them into sex slaves. With the return of Enerjak and the new lovers power, all hope seems lost for Sonic and the gang but to accept their fate as members of Scourge's harem. Unless they use Finitevus' obsessive love for their own benefit.
Relationships: Doctor Finitevus/Scourge the Hedgehog
Kudos: 5





	The King's Harem

“Ug-.” Scourge moaned.

Currently in the house he shared with Fiona and the gang, he is woken by a warm and familiar sensation below him. In his bed, Fiona decided to sleep in the room next to his tonight. A fact that aggravated him, another night of blue balls, or in his case green balls.

But as Scourge took several seconds to wake, he then finally realized that warm and wet feeling is coming from his crouch. Looking down he could see a lump in the covers going up and down, and that he is every much rock hard.

‘Damn! I never thought Fi would do something like this for me.’ 

Scourge has never gotten a blowjob while he slept before, though it is something he wanted to experience. 

Sensing that he is awake, Fiona than pulled Scourge’s cock out of her mouth, he was about to complain about this when he felt a warm layer of spit start coating his cock, then using her hand to stroke him for a bit before sucking his cock more vigorously.

‘Jez… When did Fiona get so good at this!’ Scourge could count several women… and some men who could blow better than Fiona, has she been practicing? 

“Gahhh Fiona…” Scourge reached his hands down stroke Fiona, reaching her face and rubbing it he noticed something a bit off.

‘Her cheek is smooth.’ No fur at all.

…

…

…

One hand went to the head and found no ears on top at all.

…

…

…

The other hand touched theirs, instead of fur or gloves they felt like bandages.

…

…

…

The hand on top of the head went to the side and found dreads instead of hair.

…

…

…

Scourge is now wide awake and slightly panicking, the one under his sheets is not Fiona, from the dreads it’s most likely an Echidna, and he knew only one who wears bandages. But there is no way in hell it’s him.

“Ah!” Scourge yelped as teeth started to lightly drag across the length of his penis.

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t say that women’s name here Scourge.” That voice!

Scourge quickly threw the covers off him to find not his girlfriend Fiona, but a white furred echidna instead.

“F-f-finny”

“Hmm” The echidna hums, closing his eyes and taking Scourge cock into his mouth again, bobbing his head up and down his length, his hand around the base.  
Dr. Finitevus, or Dr. creepy von evil as Scourge would sometimes call him when they worked together a few mouths ago. Pure white fur around almost his entire body with some black lines around his face and dreads, red eyelids that kind of liked like mascara, and when he opened them, two golden eyes surrounded by black sclera not white, would be staring back at you. Some people would find that creepy, but Scourge also found it equally sexy as well.

Scourge had seen a picture of what the doctor looked like before his transformation into the echidna that is between his legs, it was an upgrade in his opinion.  
Yeah, he had a few sexual fantasies about Finitevus when they worked together, checking him out when the doctor wasn’t paying attention, and when Finitevus took off his cape, Scourge would be staring at his heart shaped ass. But the doctor’s creepy vibe kept him from making any advances, plus he wasn’t sure if Finitevus is gay or at least bi.

Well, looks like he got his answer.

“Shitttt…” Scourge moaned as Finitevus started to deep throat him, taking his cock all the way. It wasn’t difficult for Finitevus either, Scourge is only average in size, coming at 5 ½ inches in length, not too wide either, but he at lest became a little thicker the further you went down. Finitevus has certainly had many who are bigger than him, but his size didn’t matter to the doctor. Just the thought of doing this to Scourge sent a fire though his body, a desire that had to be quenched.

Finitevus came back up and let the cock leave his mouth with an audible ‘pop’.

He began to stroke Scourge’s cock, looking him in the eye as he did so.

“W-Why are you doing this?” Scourge tried not to look away as Finitevus continued to stare at him. The doctor than smiles, though to Scourge it looked rather creepy.

Finitevus let his tongue snake out and licked the head of his cock.

After that he let go and slowly started to climb forward, his body rubbing against Scourge’s, his eyes unblinking and a grin on his face. That face almost terrified Scourge, the look in his eyes seemed to scream obsessive to him.

Finally, the two are face to face, only inches apart. Scourge could feel Finitevus is also rock hard and seemed a bit bigger than him, but Scourge could only focus on the face in front of him.

“Because I love you.” Said Finitevus without an ounce of embarrassment.

Huh?

“Love!?” Finitevus nodded before quickly leaning in to kiss Scourge.

This is insane!

This couldn’t be the same Finitevus he worked with a few months before. But the image refused to change, Finitevus with his eyes closed kissing him. The kiss lasted for quite a while, just before he was about to moan for air Finitevus pulled back with a gasp.

He then crawled back down until he was between Scourge’s legs again, Finitevus let his tongue snake out again, licking the head before wrapping around his length.  
Scourge knew Echidnas have long tongues and is mesmerized by Finitevus’ six-inch tongue as it moved around his cock, it became quite slimy from all the spit.  
“Oh god!” It felt amazing, but Finitevus pulled back and continued to stroke Scourge, he than lowered himself to his balls and gave the green orbs sloppy licks before taking one of them into his mouth.

“Ssshhhiiit..,” Scourge moaned as Finitevus rolled the ball in as mouth, sucking on it before pulling out with a ‘pop’ before starting on the next ball. By now Scourge has decided fuck it, Fiona never gave him a blowjob this good, Scourge wondered how many cocks the doctor has sucked by now.  
With Finitevus sucking on his balls and hand stroking his cock, Scourge felt his orgasm quickly approaching. Finitevus seemed to sense this, perhaps it is the funny faces Scourge is making, he quickly pulled off Scourge’s balls and began to deepthroat Scourge again, his long tongue wrapping around his cock and his head bobbing up and down, going even faster than before and adding more suction, Finitevus reached down and began to stroke his on cock.  
“Yeah baby!” Scourge moaned as he grasped Finitevus’ head, pulling it down as he came. Finitevus stayed where he is, not even gagging as shots of cum filled his cheeks and hit the back of his throat.

Finally, the orgasm died down and Scourge let go, letting out a breath of relief. Finitevus than pulled back, wrapping his hand around Scourge’s cock again, he then waited for Scourge to look down at him again.

Scourge is still basking in the afterglow of the best blowjob he ever had, but eventually he did look down at Finitevus’ smiling face. Surprising him, the doctor opened his mouth and stuck tongue out, allowing Scourge to see all the cum in his mouth and on his tongue. It is a sight Scourge loved to see, but how did Finitevus know about that?

Finitevus than closed his mouth and swallowed all the cum before any of it could drip out, there was quite a lot of it, just as he expected. He opened his mouth for Scourge allowing him to see he swallowed it all.

Looking down at Scourge’s cock, some would be surprised to find it still hard, but Finitevus knew very well of Scourge’s insane stamina, he could go twice before it softened and more before he was finally done. The most he knew about is four times.

You might be wondering how Finitevus knows about all this, well he placed small cameras around Scourge’s hideout, one even in his room which was recording all the action at this very moment. He just wanted to observe the hedgehog in his natural environment and learn his likes and dislikes so that one day he could steal him away from Fiona, or the bitch as he thought of her as. One might call this Stalking, but for the doctor it was simply what one in love did.

‘It has to be true love.’ Thought Finitevus with a smile, his cheeks getting warm.

Finitevus had sex many times in the past, even more when he transformed into the white Echidna you see today, but he never dated before. He would go to a bar and find a bad boy to take home, than he would dominate them, riding their cocks hard, this made the doctor quite innocent in the matters of the heart.

When he first met Scourge, it was lust at first site, another bad boy he would dominate, showing the boy the how much of a power bottom he is. But the more he spent with him, the more his feelings began to change. When he left, Finitevus felt his heart empty, when he got captured by the Zone Cops, he wanted to cry out of fear of not seeing him again, and when he hooked up with Fiona, he felt a new emotion, jealousy.

Activating a warp ring to his lab beside him, he reached through it and pulled out a condom.

“Really doc, a rubber?” Sure he may have fucked a lot of girls and guys, but he didn’t have any diseases.

Finitevus had to fight the urge to sigh as he tore through the package, how didn’t Scourge know about this.

“It’s so I don’t get pregnant Scourge.”

“Huh!?” But wait, guys couldn’t get pregnant.

‘But I do remember…’

“Just so you know, Echidnas is a species that lay eggs, that includes the males. There are several others that can do this is well.” Said Finitevus, for a moment sounding like a school teacher.

“For real, so I could knock you up?” Scourge couldn’t help but grin at this new information, the idea of Finitevus getting pregnant was very amusing to him.  
“Don’t get any funny ideas Scourge… at least not yet.” Scourge was a bit freaked out at that last line, but that was quickly forgotten as Finitevus put the condom in his mouth, quickly using it to cover Scourge’s cock with the condom.

“Damn!” That definitely impressed Scourge.

After that Finitevus mounted Scourge, using his hand to help guide his now condom covered cock to his hole.

“Urg-ahh.” Finitevus moaned as he inserted himself into Scourge.

Scourge is an ass hedgehog, so he loved anal more than anything else. But even he was shocked at who tight Finitevus’ inner rings are, the tightness of course focused at the entrance, unlike a pussy which clamped down all around, strange considering from the doctors experience he must of had a lot of dicks in him.  
‘Wonder if it’s some science mombo that he invented.’

Finitevus is aggressive as he rides Scourge, slamming down on his hips.

“Hah… ah… hah… hah… ahhh…” Finitevus moaned.

Finitevus sounded like a bitch in heat and it turned Scourge on, he had no idea the doctor called moan like that.

When the doctor stopped, Scourge almost complained, but than he started to grid his hips.

“Oooh…” Scourge moaned, after that Finitevus started to slam back down on him again.

Sex with Finitevus is amazing! But Scourge wasn’t about to let the doctor remain in control.

Raising up, Scourge flipped them so he is on top, Finitevus letting out a small yelp as his head is now resting near the edge of the bed, his legs on Scourge’s shoulders.

Scourge didn’t allow him to recover, pumping his hips into Finitevus.

“Ho… Ha… Hah… Hah…” Finitevus continued to moan, reaching down to his own cock to stroke it.

Nearing his release, looking down at Finitevus with a cute blush on his cheeks and panting with each of his thrusts, Scourge couldn’t remember seeing anything see beautiful in his whole life, sex with this mad doctor is something so different than Fiona, hell anyone else for that matter. It wasn’t just the sex, anytime he was with the doctor… it felt like with Fiona but different, like more.

Finitevus opened his eyes, looking up at Scourge with a smile.

This was to much for the green hedgehog as he came inside the condom, the tip feeling with his semen.

Finitevus, feeling his release even through the condom, stroked himself harder and faster, after about thirty seconds of this he also came, his cum shooting out and hitting his chest and stomach.

“Ha… haa…” They both panted from the session.

Scourge recovered first, leaning down to give Finitevus a much wanted lip lock, Scourge’s chest pressing up against Finitevus’ cum covered one. The doctor grabbed the back of the hedgehog’s head to deepen the kiss, Scourge’s tongue darting past his lips to roll over Finitevus’ own tongue.

This continued until they pulled back in need of air.

Scourge grinned, already he could feel his soft cock begin to harden while looking down at the echidna’s flushed face. He had so many things he wanted to do you him, so many positions he wanted to try out.

Seeing the hedgehogs desire come back, the doctor smiled before flipping them so he is back on top.

“Sorry Scourge but it seems our time is up.”

“Huh?”

Scourge looked at his stand seeing the time read 7:15, indeed he could see the sun through the curtain windows.

Finitevus laid down next to Scourge, cuddling with him, his head resting against the green hedgehog’s scarred chest as Scourge’s arm wrapped around him, causing the echidna to smile even wider.

“What do you say to another partnership Scourge?”

“Wait, is this what all this is about.” As soon as those words left his mouth the white echidna’s head snapped up, looking at him angerly.

“Of course not, I already told you…” That creepy obsessive smile than return to his face, scaring Scourge a little.

“I love you.”

‘And you’re one crazy bitch.’ Scourge thought.

“How about I sweeten the deal?” Finitevus said as he leaned down to give Scourge another kiss.

“Oh, how’s that?” Scourge tilted his head to the side to receive the kiss.

“I know how to bring back Enerjak.” That overpowered asshole?

“And I know what you are thinking Scourge, I agree. When I first summoned him I believed I could control him to make a better world, but now it seems all he wants to do is destroy, so when he defeats the armies of this world I will seal him away.”

Scourge felt Finitevus’ bandage hands on his cheeks. “Then we will be the kings of this world, a perfect world… what do you say?”

Scourge by this point was in panic mode, Finitevus wanted an answer now, the obsessive looks the doctor have been giving him, the unembarrassed way he confessed his love, and the amount of knowledge he knew about him, made the green hedgehog think the doctor might be a borderline yandere.

‘If I don’t give the right answer, I might get a knife to the chest, like in anime.’

“Well babe, I had a crush on you the moment I laid eyes on you.” Scourge replied with a charming smile, it is the truth.

“But we should go on a few dates first, so I can get to know you better and tell me more about your plans. Me and Fiona haven’t been doing so hot lately, so maybe something could spring up between us.”

Scourge observed as Finitevus smiled wider when he said crush, than disappointment when he didn’t say yes.

‘Please don’t stab me!’

But than understanding came to his face as he got out of bed.  
“Right Scourge, I already now so much about you from my watch, you should get to know me more as well.”

‘So you have been stalking!’ Thought a terrified Scourge, looking around his room.

“And Scourge.” Finitevus turned his head to look down at him, a hand on his hip.

“Just remember, a king also gets a harem.”

That made Scourge stop to look at him, his mind blanking out for a moment.

‘My own harem?’

“I promise not to get jealous, just as long as you give me the most attention, and you wear a condom for those other sluts. Speaking of which.”

Finitevus than came back to the bed, pulling the filled condom off of Scourge’s soft cock and tying the end up. After that he pulled out a warp ring.

“Think about it Scourge, I’ll be waiting. Don’t bring the girl.”

With that he walked through, closing it behind him.

Scourge gave a sigh after he left, Finitevus gave him a lot to think about. He’d already was thinking about breaking it off with Fiona anyway, but to go for the white echidna instead?

He’s crazy!

He watches him!

But he is one sexy bitch, he is a dream in bed, and he doesn’t mind Scourge having a harem.

He might be a yandere!

But all the bitches he could want!

So much to think about, but first, need to find that camera.


End file.
